


Touched

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: "I don't like to be tickled."





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake gave me the prompt "I don't like to be tickled" and the pairing Stephen Strange/Molly Hooper, so...

“I don’t like to be tickled,” Molly said apologetically as they lay in bed together, her head on his chest and his arm around her. It was one of the rare nights they were at her flat instead of the Sanctum, Wong having kicked Stephen out and ordering him not to come back until he had rested from the latest world-saving event.

Stephen, her boyfriend of three months, raised an eyebrow even though he knew she couldn’t see it. “Who said I was going to tickle you?”

“Nobody. It’s just that you have a playful side and tickling seems like something you’d do.”

“It is, or at least, it was. I haven’t tried it since the … well, for a few years. Why don’t you like to be tickled?”

“My brother would tickle me mercilessly when we were kids. There was a point where I tensed up whenever we were in the same room.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, kissing her hair. “I’ll make you a promise, Molly – I’ll only touch you the way you want me to.”

“Thank you.” She lifted her head to smile at him. “You know, I could go for some touching now.”

He chuckled. “Is that so? What sort of touching?” He softly kissed her lips.

“Mmm, that’s a good start.”


End file.
